Necrophobia
by haloking281
Summary: The Eternal Honor was the greatest of the fleet, it was never bested in combat until now. Unknowingly the Eternal Honor will be the messengers of hell, the will be the first but not the last. Halo-Dead space cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Necrophobia

Chapter 1: ERROR

/Date/1-30-3024/ERROR…Unknown life forms encountered/ Mandatory system clean

out/Possible Flood vectors-Possible non-Flood vectors[[Running system wide scan]]

/ERROR/ Main engines off-line, Plasma generators at 53% output [[Running Crew Status]] 1187 alive, 13 dead [[Recalculating]] 1184 alive, 17 dead [[Recalculating]]

1184…1183…1182/ERROR/[[System shutdown initiated]]

"By the gods what is that?" said Field master Volago Utunamee

"I don't know Field master…I think it's the flood" Replied a Elite

"No it can't be, this system was sterilized years ago. Now get those lights on, I can't command this ship without being able to see"

"Yes sir, I can get them up in three minutes" said Ugama Putamee.

" Get that Comm array back up we will need it to give orders through this

Chaos" Volago stated.

Volago thought about this mess, how could this have happened? He thought to him self as he heard a rustling in the vents. The vent exploded as the creature came out, it had ruptured a electrical cord as it had burst through the vent. "Shoot the monster!" Volago shouted. The creature was horrifying it was a elite obviously, but so horribly disfigured it could have been the devil himself. The thing attack a nearby elite, with its blade like hands the thing tore through the poor elite.

"Shoot it, shoot it, SHOOT IT!!" screamed Mutaram, a Special operations elite. Mutaram pulled out his plasma sword as the monster tore through another brother. He got in closer and slashed off its arm, the monster roared in pain then proceeded to stab it's huge claws into mutaram's right arm. "Curse this…this thing! It won't die" shouted Mutaram as he attempted to hack off the creature last arm. Rataras, Mutaram's friend ran toward the monster and stabbed it in the chest with his blade. The creature slumped and Mutaram kicked it over.

"What the hell was that?" Rataras stated

" I don't know but we will need lights if were going to survive, Ugama how much longer?" Volago said.

" Almost got it…. There we go" Ugama answered while he started to get up.

"Good Ugama, now can you fix that Comm array?" Volago asked

As Ugama walked over to the array he replied "I don't have the tools to fix this we need to get down to engineering and secure a transistor module, this one is fried."

"Well lets get moving, Ugama take a couple soldiers with you. I'm going to the plasma generator room." Volago smirked and took some men with him to the engine room. " Jara your coming too, now brothers we will destroy this parasite and save our ship!" the rest of the elites cheered in eagerness, they where ready to kill.

"Rataras and you three your with me, were going to engineering. Mutaram you stay here watch the bridge with the rest of them" Ugama said.

"Okay, I will stay here but I will help guide you there" Mutaram snickered

"Don't count on it, I know this ship more than you do" Ugama scowled "okay lets get moving, what ever those things are… their not friends" Ugama walked towards the door and said " Rataras, Unamee take position near that door, Terak cover my back. Mutaram get that door open now" The door slid open and revealed darkness. The elites entered through the door. They walked down the blackened corridors as they came upon a group of dead bodies.

"Damn those things they got more of us" said Unamee as he kicked one of the bodies in frustration. To his surprise, to their surprise the elite got up and lifted Unamee in the air by his throat.

It screamed " Make us whole, make us whole, MAKE US WHOLE!" Unamee broke its death grip and kicked it in the stomach. The thing doubled over as Unamee slammed his knee in to the thing's face. He quickly backed off as Ugama and the others drenched it in plasma fire. "What…why did he do that?" Unamee said in shock.

"I don't know but I don't want that to happen again" Ugama said as he shot the rest of the bodies making sure there dead. "Well we have to keep going" muttered Ugama. They started moving off towards the engine room. Ugama saw a glimpse of what was a elite for a split second. He open fired on it and missed as it ran out of site.

"What was that?" Terak asked

"I don't know but I'm not going to get jumped by another dammed crazy elite" Unamee spat out with hatred. Unamee drew his plasma sword. He thought for a second about how much has changed since the Human-Covenant war. The weapons haven't changed much, well at least for the Elites. The humans are a different story. They have mastered slip-space travel just a little bit after the elites. Their weapons have been significantly increases in effectiveness. The human fleet now has over 2000 thousand war-ships, all armed with a improved MAC that can fire in slip-space and can fire it's shot's into slip-space while in normal space due too the mini slip-space hole that it fires before it shoots.

Rataras moved toward the hall that the thing passed through. He looked to his right where the creature had gone. He saw a open vent and he noticed he was on a observation deck. Ugama and the rest entered, taking up point to defend the area. "Look towards the deck below" Rataras said. They looked and to their horror they saw brothers dying. Three of them where left firing at the monsters, a vent burst in the deck below, a thing jumped at the elite and held one of the poor bastards in a death grip. The monster with its razor sharp teeth bite through his neck as purple blood splattered the floor. The other elite drew his sword and ran towards the monster, he was cut short when a projectile like barb hit him in the head, broke his shields and killed him. The last elite fired his plasma rifles wildly as a barb stuck his arm into the wall, another barb hit his last arm. He screamed in pain and in horror as the monster with the barbs came down off the ceiling and used his blade like tentacles, that where protruding through his back, to stab him in the chest. Ending the elites life.

"Well this is gonna be a happy day" Ugama said with sarcasm and a bit of dismay.


	2. Ugama squad

Chapter 2: Ugama squad

"Those things… what in hell are they?" Terak said.

"I don't know but get away from that vent, that thing went through it" Unamee said as he backed away from the vent. Unamee started to head towards the windowpane as if he was attracted to it. He looked and watched as the bodies… they started to get up… and walk. The one that was pinned to the wall started to form biomass near the wall, eight tentacles sprouted out of it in a mater of seconds. The others got up and their fingers started elongate, their skin paled and turned a green-yellow. The fingers turned into mini-blades, the things where running faster than usual. One jumped into a vent.

"Get away from those vents!!" Terak shouted as he backed into the wall. They all backed up as they heard tumbling in the vents, every last one of them had their fire trained on the open vent. Rataras looked over at Terak for a second, he saw a vent near him.

He started to say Terak's name but it was to late. The vent exploded into a hell fury. Terak screamed in terror as the monster's blade like hand stabbed into his arm pulling him into the vent. Rataras ran over to the vent and tried to pull him out.

"Damn this monster, its so damn fucking strong!!" Rataras said as he tried to pull Terak out of the vent.

"Rataras don't let go please don't let me go!" he whimpered as the monster started to pull him.

"I wont let go, I WONT let go!!" Rataras screamed in frustration but it was to late the monster's claws came up and cut Terak's arm off. Rataras flew back with Terak's arm in his hand, he looked in shock as blood started to poor out through Terak's arm. Rataras threw the arm at the vent in frustration. " Son of a bitch… it got him…it…it got him" Rataras stuttered as he curled up into a ball.

"Rataras pick up you weapon now! We can't have you crying, it will only get more people killed!" Ugama roared at him. "We have to get moving now!" Ugama said as a monster popped out of the vent near him. Rataras got up and activated his sword, Ugama dodged as the monster swung at him. Rataras took his sword and plunged it into the monster chest, as did Ugama, the monster didn't even phase as the blades went through his chest. The monster swung his claws at Ugama, he dodged the first but the second one battered his shields. That one strike drained his shields all the way. Ugama let go of his sword and sidestepped the beat's last swing. Rataras took one final swing at the beast and cut it in half.

"Damn that was close eh? Ugama?" Rataras said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, very. Lets get moving I'm not going to get killed by one of those things" Ugama replied as they moved off through corridors splattered with elite blood. They came across a patch of bodies, Rataras shoot them to make sure they are dead. Unamee found a video-log in one of the helmets. They watched as their Sangheili brethren fired on them. One by one the Sangheili cut them down occasionally reminding each other to "cut off their limbs". They watched as the holder of the video fell victim to the monster's bloody attacks.

"Theirs only four bodies here, some of them must have gotten away… right?" Unamee said

Ugama hastily replied "No they where probably turned into monster's like the rest."

"They wouldn't have ignored these bodies then Ugama, don't you see!" Unamee said with a hint of anger.

"We don't have time for this, if there are survivors then we will find them along the way!" Ugama said as he started to walk off towards engineering.

"Okay" Unamee said. They walked down the corridors and saw a grunt covered in blood it looked up. Instead of words a gurgling noise came out of its mouth. Everyone opened fire on it, plasma hit it from all over but it didn't stumble. It jumped up with it's to spear like forelimbs, Unamee pulled out his sword and impaled it as it landed on his sword. Three more came, one from the vent behind Rataras, the rest in front of Ugama and Unamee. Rataras with not enough time to draw his sword repeatedly slammed the plasma rifle into grunt and shoot at it until it was a lump of burned flesh. Ugama and Unamee killed the others quite quickly. "Damn those things are mutating everything… probably going to have a Mutated wall attack me next" Unamee said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Ha you will probably get killed by a box before that" Ugama laughed out.

"Okay lets get moving… for all we know it could mutate a wall…" Rataras said.

Volago was alone… everything went wrong the warriors he so eagerly lead, disappeared one by one. The sneak attack after sneak attack, death after death. He walked up to a computer terminal and tried to open a locked door. The AI went rampant and sealed all the doors in the room. He watched as word scrolled across the terminal.

/_What has taken you millennia to create, I will erase in seconds /_ _I am your nightmare… and your SALVATION_ /[[locking corridor 3-b, Hydroponics]]

"What the hell" Volago exclaimed. More cryptic messages scrolled across the screen.

/_You will die by your loved ones hands!!!!_/ [[Diverting air from corridor 3-b, hydroponics]]

Arraaghh " Damn…damn it" coughed Volago as the air was sucked out of the corridor. He looked behind his back as he saw the door burst open. A huge monstrosity burst through the door… he looked at the mass of moving bodies and saw what he thought was his wife. Volago was in shock as he looked at his wife's face. He quickly snapped out of it and sidestepped the huge beast but it was awfully agile for it's size. Volago shot at it and shot at it but it wouldn't die, he dodged it as it slammed into another wall. This time he pulled out his energy sword and stabbed the creature in the back. It turned and slammed Volago in the chest, knocking him into the wall. Volago started to get back up but the monster pinned him down with its massive arm. "Go…go fuck yourself you damned mon…Monster!" Volago yelled in anger. The monster raised its other arm and slammed it into Volago's head, crushing his skull and splattering blood everywhere. The beast took a final roar and left. The computer terminal ran as if someone was still watching.

/_Not monsters no not at all, they are NECROMORPHS/_ [[Terminal shutdown initiated]]


	3. I see Dead People

Chapter 3: I see dead people.

Mutaram leaped out of the way as a necromorph grunt tried to impale him, he ran towards the rest of the survivors. Things weren't going well the bridge had been compromised, few survived but he had managed to get away. He ducked as another volley of fuel rod rounds soared to their targets… the necromorphs. The fuel rods were to slow, they missed as the infected grunts and jackals sprinted towards Mutaram's line. The jackals where the most dangerous, they had tentacles sprouted out of their back. The tentacles would fire barbs and almost impossible speeds, which made it hell since they where to fast, and too dangerous. Mutaram took a fuel rod cannon from a grunt and fired like crazy, blobs of molten plasma lurched and hit their targets. Mutaram watched as the necromorphs retreated through the vents. Mutaram ran up to the terminal and diverted power from the shields to the doors and vents in the room.

"Mutaram, is it safe now?" Rolamo asked

"Yes I diverted the energy from the shields to the vents and doors" Mutaram said as he wiped sweat off his forehead He was glad with all the new technology they had, they could divert energy from the ship and put a shield up anywhere any shape. He looked up as he saw the monsters try to beat through the shield he smirked at their futile attempts. He looked around the cargo room that they had retreated to. He made sure every last container was checked so no necromorphs could sneak up on them.

"Where are we going to go next… sir?" Rolamo said as he looked up at the necromorphs.

"We are hunkering down here, until help arrives" Mutaram answered with a bit of dismay.

"What! They will get through that shield eventually" Rolamo looked at Mutaram after he had said that.

"Help will be here by then! Rolamo, if we go out there we wont have a chance. We have to wait here. Help will get here eventually." Mutaram was about to continue but Rolamo cut him off.

"You will get us killed Mutaram and how do you know that we will get rescued? We never set off a distress signal! Those… those things will get to us eventually. We have to go and find survivors and get to the escape pods!" Rolamo yelled

"Are you questioning me Rolamo? Remember I'm still in command, if you question me again I will kill you without a second thought." Mutaram spat out. Rolamo was defeated, he decided to give up the argument.

Rolamo walked over to his friend, Varas. "That was some bullshit" Varas said.

"He's going to get us killed, we have to get out of here." Rolamo said in disgust.

"But how are we going to get out without being noticed." Varas replied as he moved towards Rolamo in a effort to make the conversation more "secretive"

"We use the vents," Rolamo said. "I bet there is a vent not full of those creatures"

"Even if theirs a vent not full of those monsters… how are we going to get to it. Theirs those shields that Mutaram has put up and even if we do disable them, Mutaram will hear us." Varas said as he tried to discourage Rolamo.

"Mutiny Varas, that's how" Rolamo replied

"Are you crazy! We will get killed by the rest of them!" Varas said in surprise.

"We will convince the others Varas, Mutaram might be strong but against a few well armed elites he will be quickly dealt with"

"Rolamo you are crazy, but Mutaram is crazier…I guess ill help" Varas said with a huff.

"Good we will convince the grunts first… they will be the easiest" Rolamo said as he walked towards his goal, a group of heavily armed grunts…

Ugama ducked as another claw tried to cut his head off. The monsters where getting more annoying... and dangerous. He took his sword and chopped the monster's arm off, the thing lurched back as he took one final swing and cut It in half. Unamee and Rataras where finishing up on their enemies. "Well how much farther Ugama?" Rataras asked.

"Down this corridor then we will be there" Ugama replied as he looked around for more enemies, satisfied he deactivated his energy sword.

" How far is it into engineering Ugama?" Unamee questioned as he walked toward him.

"Not far, only about 100 meters to it but the transistor module is up a couple floor in engineering." Ugama Replied.

" Great, Let's just hope those things aren't there…" Rataras chimed in

They walked off into a elevator, a big one. Unamee walked up to the elevator's controls, he tapped a few controls and the elevator started to go up. "I have a bad feeling about this Unamee" Rataras said as nervously gazed around.

"Don't worry, those things aren't smart enough to get in, even if they do we will destroy them" Unamee said with a smirk on his face. Ugama walked around, observing the area looking for any enemies. The elevators creaked as they came to a halt.

"What the hell, why did the elevator stop?" Rataras looked around, he noticed the control where fried. "Damn it, these things never work!" He punched the controls but nothing happened just a few sparks flew out. They group noticed they stopped on a floor, the wrong floor to boot.

"Ugama can you get the elevator controls to work?" Unamee said

"The controls are fried and I don't have the proper tools to fix this, it will be faster to just get off here and find a transistor module"

"How many transistor modules do we have on this ship?" Unamee replied.

"Four or five maybe depends some officers have their own, and this is where captain Volago quarters are" Ugama replied. Just as he said that the elevator door opened, he whish it hadn't. Five mutated elites charged at them. Rataras swung his sword into one of the demon arms cutting it off like a surgeon. He ducked as the beast's other arm, he maneuvered and sliced its other arm off. Ugama pumped plasma into another, it soon succumbed to the molten blobs. Unamee chopped off one off the last necromorphs arm.

"Damn where are these thing coming from?" Unamee said as they charged down into another hall filled with necromorphs.

"Our brothers Unamee, that's where they're coming from" Ugama replied grimly as he chopped through a pack of mutated grunts.


	4. To Betray is to die

Chapter 4: To betray is to die

"A change of plans Varas, a good change too. We have gained more elites than expected and every grunt is following us, Mutaram of course and some of the bridge crew cant be swayed to follow us." Rolamo whispered to his good friend Varas.

"Good we will set up the grunts, so that the have a shot at him from his back, they will be in massive confusion as a grunt "accidentally" fires his fuel rod cannon at Mutaram." Varas replied

They looked around in the bay that they had retreated to. The elites moved warily around, as if waiting for one of the "necromorphs" as the AI Exuberance explained to the survivors. The AI said that they were viral recombinant species, which meant that they "revived" dead bodies like a virus. At the infections most basic form it was a microbe… a virus… the elites and grunts aboard the Eternal honor were used to fighting monstrosities, they fought in the first contact with the flood. The grunts walked around looking for good places to sleep or some just couldn't fall asleep due the monstrosities beating at the shield right above them. Most of time Mutaram just looked up at the shield as if thinking it would break any second. Rolamo came out of his thoughts as Mutaram started to walk towards them.

"Well I hope your enjoying your stay here at hell" Mutaram said with sick, twisted sarcasm. " I do want you to know that _to betray is to die_."

Rolamo and Varas went cold, their expressions turned Ice cold as if the bitter winters of harvest's poles had just hit them. Mutaram started to walk off as Rolamo drew his sword, Mutaram ducked and drew his own sword, and then he sidestepped Rolamo's next swing. " You vile wretches how DARE you try to kill ME!" Mutaram pointed to them "Get them NOW!" Mutaram screamed. Mutaram felt his heart sink as his men, his new _enemies_ turned to face him there energy sword drawn, the grunts aim on him with their fuel rod cannons. A elite charged him, a grunt fired his fuel rod. He turned his sword to deflect the fuel rod right into the charging elites. The group stunned stopped their charge. Mutaram took this to his advantage as he chopped into them, he had no sorrow as he beat to death a elite with its arm, in the other hand he skillfully blocked the incoming fuel rod cannons back into the charging bastards.

Rolamo stood in terror as he literally killed another elite with the butt of his depleted energy sword. How in hell did he have this much skill Rolamo thought, " Varas we have to kill he now! Get a fuel rod from a grunt ill distract him" Rolamo said as another elite died.

"Ok…okay Rolamo ill shot him in the back, just don't die. I don't think I could survive all alone in here" Varas stuttered.

Rolamo ran with his energy sword looking for a opening, Mutaram took another energy sword as he blocked one of the traitors with his other one. Mutaram swung and chopped off the elites hand, the force of his chop sent the hand and the energy sword spinning, he caught in mid air and used it to gut the idiot. Rolamo saw a opening he ran with his energy sword flaring. Mutaram noticed Rolamo running full force at him from his back, as Rolamo was right behind him. Mutaram brought his left energy sword up right into Rolamo's lower jaw and straight through his temple. Rolamo coughed up blood as Mutaram brought him closer, "Do you not know who I am? I am your arbiter Va'skil Vadum, the great arbiters son? Your crew never noticed it was I in disguise, I came to watch Volago due to some accounts of insanity but now you try to kill me and for that you will die."

"Rolamo! No goddamn it ILL KILL YOU MUTARAM!" Varas screamed at the top of his lungs. Mutaram threw down Rolamo's lifeless body, his face and body covered in his brother's blood. Varas fired a salvo of fuel rod rounds at Mutaram, he dodged and deflect all the rounds as he inched closer to Varas. Varas slammed another clip into the gun and fired a shot, Mutaram was only 7 feet away from Varas. Mutaram blocked the undeveloped fuel rod, it bounced off the floor and then hit a pillar bouncing off that it developed and hit a power conduit. Mutaram and Varas froze as the shield deactivated, the light went out.

"Damn… I can hear them but I can't see them" Varas said as he swiveled around looking for any necromorphs. The only light in the room was Mutaram's swords, besides that it was pitch black. Varas and Mutaram heard the last of grunt squeal as necromorphs killed them, Mutaram charged into the pitch black. His swords illuminated the way as he chopped through the disfigured beings. A striker as Mutaram would call his reanimated brethren, tried to claw him in half but Mutaram moved to the side and cleaved it in half. One after another tried to kill the arbiter but he was too skilled and fit the strikers where dangerous but he knew how to take them out. Varas wasn't faring as well, he shot off his fuel rod to get a location on the enemy, three of the monsters where closing in on him.

"Filthy beasts Ill kill you all!" Varas shouted as his fuel rod slammed into another striker, the second one came to his side. Varas slammed the head of the weapon into the monster, he jumped back and fired point blank into the chest of the beast. He fired the rest of the shots where he thought the striker was, he was satisfied when the striker's burned body was thrown up into the air. The battle lasted for what seemed like hours in the pitch black storage bay, Varas had to switch to a energy sword after a while. The lights finally came back on accompanied by Exuberance's voice " Mutaram, Varas I've gotten up the lights and shields back up for a little while you have to get off this ship, head for shuttle bay, there is a couple long range phantoms with slip space drives docked their." A door opened and Exuberance announced " Go through the service corridors and you will eventually end up their" Mutaram and Varas went through the doors, they shut automatically and locked.

The storage bay lights went out and the shields went down, there was a grunt cowering in the corner. It was clutching its severed leg just hoping that the monsters would see him, he had his leg cut off by Mutaram so he wouldn't bleed to death. Jig Jig crawled over into a corner away from on of the strikers and other monsters. He wish he never came aboard this ship but it was a little late for wishing right now he thought. The AI defiance thought to him self, he was glad that they brought this army out of the cryotube, even better is that his little "experiment" worked.


End file.
